corpus_rahkshifandomcom-20200214-history
Jayar
Jayar is a noble Rahkshi of Quick Healing, currently one of the members of the Rebellion. Appearance Jayar is somewhat stocky, and his coloration has been altered dramatically from the original brown and black to silver and black, with golden highlights. His back is unusually straight, for a Rahkshi, and his eyes are blue. Personality Once Jayar was described, rather accurately, as taking good care of people. Sometimes, though, this can make him too quick to assume guilt upon himself when there is none. He believes strongly in honor and justice, even mercy, and will fight for a cause he feels worthy. This is not to say he is purely a warrior; he disdains unnecessary conflict and possesses an intellectual side which leads him to contemplate things like the value of sapience or nature of fate, even dabble in writing poetry when he gets the time. Skills and Abilities Jayar possesses respectable fighting prowess, but also less combat-oriented skills, such as (what he hopes is) an aptitude for poetry, and some knowledge of the healing arts. In forming Kaita Sontiri with Hoto and Era, he gained the knowledge of many of their tricks for making it through life blind, such as echolocation. Relationships Early on Jayar formed a friendship with Short, but it can probably be said to be rather defunct given that Short's player is inactive and Jayar is now with the Rebellion, far from the school. Many of the healer's other friends, however, are with him in the Rebellion: Fang, Kat, and Era especially. Among all the Rahkshi Jayar has encountered, he's found surprisingly few he would specify as enemies. At the top of that short list, though, would definitely be Phogen, who through Jayar's hope to counteract the schemer's dark and manipulative machinations earned the inglorious pronoun 'it' within his mind, and his barely veiled disgust without. Most cherished of Jayar's relationships, though, is the love he shares with Hoto, nurtured through hundreds of pages of struggles and triumphs, sadness and joy, their bittersweet experience as a Kaita - and of course, numerous Rahkshi hugs. Bio Jayar's early life was uneventful, but that was soon remedied, beginning with his first fight with Short. Soon after, he somewhat spontaneously decided to learn to fight blind, and seeked out Hoto. They spent a brief time training before the third assignment was commenced, during which Jayar helped Hoto in her research as well as writing two well-received essays of his own. He was soon introduced to such Rahkshi as Kat, and Fang, who he admired. Over the course of the next short while he did some research on the healing arts, participated in the trial of Torch, sat vigil over the body of Omega, and assisted Kat in retrieving Dodge's leg from a hostile Nynrah. When the fourth assignment was called Hoto became upset, and rushed to the Gym, but Jayar comforted her and they returned to the Terrain Crawler and made it to Malebranche. While there Jayar discovered Forzan, Suvak's Skakdi confidant, along with Kat, Snake, and Fang, but the group, suspicious, didn't follow up on the lead in time to locate Suvak before others did. Returning to the school, Jayar found that his book of poetry had been taken from his room, and joined with several other victims of theft to capture the criminal and put him on trial in the Courtyard. When the trial concluded, Hoto arrived and offered to continue his echolocation lessons. They entered the empty dorm wing, and in the course of the lesson Hoto became upset once more, and once more Jayar comforted her. The memory is among his most treasured. Finished there, he assisted Palma in a brief period of extreme business for the Infirmary before heading to the Gym. There, he encountered Dekako and the fallen Booger. He dragged away the paralyed Rahkshi before the Kaita collapsed, and Hoto rushed to him. They returned to the empty dorm wing, where he again comforted her and professed that he loved her. Soon, unfortunately, the moment was ended by the trial of Zex, which Jayar reported to before leaving equally quickly, disgusted by the violent punishments inflicted by his fellow students. When he encountered Hoto and Era the next day, he discovered that they had leveled up out of Dekako, and grew jealous. Hoto discerned something wrong, and in the empty wing she comforted him for once, eventually offering to form another Kaita. Jayar accepted, and by himself, Hoto, and Era, Sontiri was soon formed. After the initial storm of emotion within the shared mind, Sontiri broke through the school wall and flew around outside a moment before landing on the roof of the school, at peace. But it was not to last, for they soon flew to Nynrah, taking part in the underground battle with Phantom despite Hoto's extreme aversion to fighting. At the battle's conclusion the roof collapsed, and though Sontiri saved Kat they were inflicted with such pain (most self-sacrificially horded by Hoto) that they collapsed. Jayar leveled up, but did not realize it yet as he took Hoto, unconscious, from Kat, and rushed her to the Infirmary, filled with guilt for everything which had occurred, which came through as he recounted events to Fang. When Hoto awoke the trauma had given her amnesia, blanking out the memories of Sontiri. Foolishly Jayar attempted to give a false account of what happened, intending to spare her the pain but in fact alienating himself and Era from her. Horrified, he wandered into the empty dorm wing, realizing he had through Sontiri learned to fight blind but also this meant little to what he had apparently lost. He soon fell into a dark sleep. Jayar soon encountered Hoto again, as she raced towards the ruins of the arena seeking the truth of what had happened. He stopped her, truthfully recounted the whole story, and promised never to lie to her again. She accepted his apology, and they returned to the school. A boat sent by Grossh for them soon picked them up and brought them to Malebranche. All was well - they indulged in Grossh's marvelous food, and were headed to a symphony - when Phogen randomly crashed their date, Hoto's extreme loyalty to the schemer inciting considerable distress in Jayar. They enjoyed the symphony together without it, at least, but outside Phogen awaited once more, to Jayar's chagrin. Upon their return to the school they were informed of the Visorak deaths, including (unknowing of the fact that it had been faked) Exxan's. Grieving ensued, and near-overwhelmed by the chaos of life Jayar went to meditate on life, first with an intense obstacle course in the Gym and then a contemplative walk on the beach leading up to Tridax' 'funeral' trap. Jayar paid the whole thing little attention, focused more on comforting Hoto again. They went inside afterwards, where they spoke with Kat about leaving the school and were sent to find everyone and bring them to meet in the empty classroom. They traveled about the school, informing those Kat had sent them to. In the Gym, Jayar traded out his wooden staff for a spear and knife. Finally, they made their way to the classroom to prepare their departure. They flew from the school, and soon arrived in Malebranche. Jayar, Kat, and Era left the others to find a temporary shelter while they went to see Grossh seeking assistance, and were introduced to Johmak, who offered them help in exchange for the completion of a mission to neutralize a squad of six supposedly insane Shadow Kraata on the Northern Continent. They returned to the others to discuss the option, but that rapidly turned to heated debate, which Kat cut off by announcing a brief time to cool down and go wherever before it could escalate to full-on violence, between Xara and Fang in particular. Eager to spend some time alone with Hoto, Jayar took her into the city, where they discovered on the third tier a small park in which to go on a peaceful walk. When the Rahkshi regrouped, Shield had been mortally wounded. Jayar and Snake formed the Kaita Kamanau with him, so that his injuries would manifest in the Kaita and be healed by Jayar's quick healing, in order to save him. The three leveled up upon the Kaita's dissolution. The Order later brought the Rebellion in the forest of Kaam, where they eventually encountered not the Hand, but a group of Toa. Kat and Cao were abducted in the encounter.Category:Rahkshi Category:Characters